bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Zangetsu. Character Outline The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall, 30- to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long, ragged, brown hair. He dresses in tattered, all-black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long, flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Because of the spirit's appearance, Ichigo calls him . While the Ichigo's inner world is one of tall glassy skyscrapers, Zangetsu claims in episode previews to prefer more lush, natural surroundings, like bright, sunny skies, green forests and animals. Oddly the Inner Hollow professes to demand these things as well. Bleach Episode 233 -- Episode 324 preview; Episode 23 -- Episode 237 preview Synopsis one-on-one.]] While fighting Ichigo, Muramasa releases Zangetsu from within Ichigo to fight his former partner. Without access to his sword's former powers, Ichigo is quickly defeated by Zangetsu. Immediately afterwards, Hollow Ichigo takes advantage of Ichigo's weakened state and lack of Zangetsu's influence to take over Ichigo, possessing his body. This overwhelmed and proved too much for Zangetsu. After recovering from Hollow Ichigo's assault, Zangetsu once again faced off against Ichigo, revealing that his greatest desire was to to see just how strong Ichigo could get and see if it was great enough to defeat him. Zangetsu then unleashed his bankai power and forced Ichigo completely on the defensive. With the power of Ichigo's inner hollow, Ichigo was able to finally defeat Zangetsu, restoring him to his normal self. Zangetsu then explained that Muramasa's power is indeed to draw out a being's truest desires, but he warps them to make the target care only about fulfilling that desire regardless of the cost. Zangetsu didn't truly wish to leave Ichigo and explains that his desire is to see who is stronger between Ichigo and himself, saying he has taught Ichigo everything he knows and now has nothing left to teach. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle against Ichigo and his inner hollow, Zangetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers, Zangetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Hollow Ichigo (although they were quickly healed). Enhanced Speed: During his battles, Zangetsu was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults from Hollow Ichigo. Zangetsu can summon a sword that takes the form of his Shikai release state: an oversized, elegant, black cleaver almost as tall as himself with no crossguard or proper hilt. It is instead held by its cloth-wrapped tang. * : Zangetsu fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of his blade in the shape of a crescent moon or in a shape of a wave. *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, The Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Physical Enhancement': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. Trivia *In an episode preview, Zangetsu has stated that he hates Ichigo's inner world as there is no greenery and vegetation, to which Ichigo states he will change that by planting trees. Bleach Episode 233 - Episode 234 preview In a subsequent preview, he requests that cats and dogs be added as well.Bleach Episode 236 - Episode 237 preview (In the manga, some greenery was seen there when Ichigo was recapturing his Shinigami powers, but as that world was then falling apartBleach Manga - Chapter 63, Page 07 and no vegetation appeared in the corresponding anime episode Bleach Episode 19, it is not known whether that was its natural state.) *During Ichigo's first fight with Kenpachi, Zangetsu remarked that he hates the rain which falls in the inner world when his wielder is upset, and that if Ichigo can trust him, he will do all in his power to see that no more such rain would fall. Bleach Manga - Chapter 112, Pages 03-05 *Out of all the spirits seen, Zangetsu is the only one known to exist with the same appearance both in his wielder's inner world and outside of it, showing that he is always in his true form. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Male